Brand New
by Calla
Summary: Fred likes Jim but Jim likes Gene...But Jim doesn't know why he does! (the guy is a jerk!) But, he'd be willing to do a lot to get Gene to like him. Yaoi... definate Fred/Jim possible Gene/Jim *story used to be called "Metamorphosis"*
1. You need me

8.5.03: Fixed the grammer and spelling errors for Part 1 and 2 I noticed.... also a tiny little 'plot things' in Part 2....... Fred's last name is spelled Luo?? ..Hmmm (changed that too) Also changed name of 'parts'....   
  
Be Warned!  
  
This story is yaoi! Pairings? Definate Fred/Jim.... Possible Gene/Jim.   
  
It is also an AU... Jim does not live with Gene... He lives with Fred! He is also older... (Jim, that is.) And taller. ;)   
  
Also that I'm not the biggest Outlaw Star fan (meaning I don't know everything about it.. since I haven't seen the whole series)... so if I make some slip-ups... Don't kill me! :(  
  
PG-13 at the moment...  
  
Metamorphosis.... Part 1  
  
*"Mr. Luo..."* The intercom speaks.  
  
"Mmm..." I mean to groan in annoyance, but all my body will allow is a slight moan of pleasure.... I hate that intercom, any other way.  
  
*"Mr. Luo, there's someone here to see you."* It speaks again...   
  
And I sigh somewhat, to myself, being defeated.. but when I look under my sheets to "Mr. Luo".. I see he is oblivious to the machine calling his name.  
  
He continues to kiss the inside of my thighs, and I feel my cheeks starting to blush when he looks up at me and smiles.  
  
So I put my foot on his face and go to push him away.  
  
"You're need somewhere else 'Mr. Luo'!" I say loudly as I do, and I hear him make a comical squeal as he falls off the foot of the bed... And I try not to smile as I sit back onto the bed.. seeing his one of his feet twitching of his two legs that are erected awkwardly toward the cieling.  
  
*"Mr. Luo?"* The intercom persists...  
  
...I watch as Fred doesn't attempt to move- as I wrap the sheets around my naked waist, but before moving my own self to the foot of the bed to get a better look at him.  
  
"Come on, Fred! You have a business to run, you idiot!" I peer over the bed at him.... and he quickly- almost magically sits up from his seemingly awkward position.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to be so crude, my sweet.... You know I'd much rather be here with you." Fred says in a joking manner- but he leans up to me... His kiss sincere, all the while catching me off guard... But I don't mind...   
  
And he goes to climb back onto the bed with me, with our lips still together... and I give in again... This time, to Fred...   
  
*"Mr. Luo... It's Gene Starwind." *  
  
"Gene?!" Fred cries hopefully before he runs from the room.....  
  
And.. while leaving me there... hanging over the side of the bed- lips empty of another's... but still posistioned from the moment contact was lost...  
  
But I hear the door open once more... And I look up... almost hopefully.  
  
"Guess I need some clothes..." Fred laughs some, and I fall from the bed now... finding my face to the floor- and my legs pointed awkwardly toward the ceiling.  
  
*  
  
Fred and I dressed before we decided to come out.... or well, before he decided.  
  
"Gene Starwind?" I ask myself aloud... "Why does that name sound so familiar?..."  
  
Fred wipes some invisible dust off my shoulder as we continue to walk down the hall..  
  
"You mean you don't remember Gene?" He almost pulls off sounding very surprised, and I hit his hand away.  
  
"Is he your boyfriend or something?" I ask, trying not to sound jealous.....But finding myself not be able to help doing so anyway.  
  
...It's not like I should be.... Fred and I agreed we wouldn't do more than just 'fool around' with one another... Sometimes I wish we had more than that.... But I guess we just aren't ready to commit yet.  
  
"Yeah..... I wish." Fred says, as his eyes begin to sparkle- as if he were imagining what it would be like, were he really married to this Gene guy.  
  
It hurts what Fred is doing... But I won't let the jerk see that.  
  
So we continue to walk to Fred's office... where this Gene character is waiting... And eventually... we make it to the door of his office...  
  
I wait for Fred to open the door... but notice he has his attention straight toward me- making me tense up some...  
  
"You know I was joking, don't you, kid?" Fred asks gently "Gene and I are just friends.... He prefers the company of women, the poor guy. Anyway... you know I'll always prefer your company over anyone."  
  
....I hate when Fred talks to me like that..... and the way he looks at me when he does... His own hands even begin to rub the side of my arm- molding me... Cause he could do anything to me right now.. And I wouldn't be able to stop him...   
  
I'm always struck dumb... I freeze.... I believe what he says for the moment... when I know I shouldn't... He good at this kind of thing... He's a merchant!... And I can't help but buy into him...  
  
Even as he brings his lips to mine.... For I am still frozen in his soft eyes that stare into my own.... even as he kisses me gently...  
  
But! ..He soon closes his eyes- and that is when I am free from his trap....  
  
Realization sweeps over my previous dumbed state..... And I remember where we are! ..And that people might see us!  
  
"Ahem..."  
  
I'm too late....  
  
One of Fred's attendants have opened the door some... And even though it's only Alan... I can feel myself blushing wildly.... And the next thing I know...  
  
I'm running.  
  
"Jim?" Fred calls after me, his voice souding confused.....   
  
But he should know why I'm running..... No matter how stupid the reason.  
  
"Jim!" He sounds more annoyed now, but I can't stop.  
  
Even though I know he won't run after me.  
  
*  
  
....I know most of Fred's attendants- and workers..( Esspecially Alan.. He's been one of Fred's attendant's even before I came to live with Fred..).- know that there's something between Fred and I....  
  
He's gay... I'm a guy.... We share a room together... It almost elementary! ..In a sick kinda way...  
  
But still! ...I've told Fred many times that I wasn't... and am not!.. ready to let anyone know straight out yet.... I guess that's another reason Fred and I haven't built a strong relationship...  
  
Because I'm a coward...  
  
But cowards always come back when they have nowhere else to go.... Fred knows that, I'm sure...   
  
And here I am... looking at the building in front of me... where Fred holds his business....  
  
I close my eyes and sigh.... Fred is probably not worried at all....  
  
"Gah!" I hear a yell as I am run into- making me yell out as well.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" I shout at the person who ran into me.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry, guy." The man smiles nervously and helps me 'straighten myself up'.  
  
And as I watch him do so.... I look at him carefully......  
  
...He looks so... familiar....  
  
I notice he's looking at me now, blinking...  
  
"Uhmmm..." He stares... struck dumb, like me.  
  
Perhaps I look familiar to him as well? ...Or maybe he's wondering why I'm staring...  
  
"Did you just come from that building?" I ask... being the first reasonable question I could ask that had popped into my mind.  
  
"Who Fred's?" He points with his thumb to the building behind him, still looking at me... "Yeah."  
  
..I nod some...  
  
"You're... Gene Starwind- aren't you?" I ask.. putting my head down some... But looking at him all the while.  
  
He smiles widely.  
  
"Yep. That's me." He says proudly.  
  
I remember him now........ Somewhat...  
  
And I almost jump when he puts his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"You look awfully familiar!" He says, looking at me closely..... and I almost blush when he brings his face so close to my own.....  
  
"My name is-"  
  
"Ap ap ap!" He puts his finger on my lips... and I know I am going to melt soon...  
  
"Don't tell me... I can figure it out." He then swings me about, slinging his arms onto my shoulder.  
  
"How about I take you out for a drink?... An if I figure out your name.... You pay!" He suggests... laughing as he does so.  
  
..I sweatdrop...  
  
"Then if you guess right.. I'll just lie.. " I mumble some but he holds me closer, playfully.  
  
"Aw that's no fun." He grins as I look to him.  
  
....So I let him drag me to wherever he will....   
  
But I can't seem to shake off the feeling that he already knows who I am...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Good? I hope so.. Bad? I hope not!   
  
Either way, please review! I just hope if you didn't like it- what you have to say is constructive.  
  
But.. this story is going to go somewhere! It's up to you how far/fast. :) ;) 


	2. Like water in your lungs

Quick Summary of Previous Chapter: Story begins with Jim and Fred 'having some fun'.... But they are inturrupted by someone who wants to see Fred. Fred and Jim go to see him.. But something goes the matter, and Jim gets upset before they do... He runs away- but later.. is right about to come back.. when he runs into Gene Starwind! He slightly remembers they guy... Gene offers to take Jim out.. with a slight 'deal'.   
  
Metamorphosis: Part 2 [PG-13]  
  
"What if I'm an outlaw out for your head, huh?" I ask playfully, using my hand as a 'gun' that I point at Gene.  
  
He hits my hand away and scoffs.  
  
"Yeah right. -You're way too scrawny to be an outlaw..." he says before mumbleing "A good one anyway....." I put my hand back to my side of the table as I watch him smile.. "And why would you be out for me in paticular?" He asks... looking at me like he's smart.  
  
I shrugg.  
  
"It's just a point I'm trying to get through.... Well.. it would have been if I didn't know you were pretending to not know me."  
  
His 'smartness' fades at my words.... Either because it was a hard statement to catch... or that he was shocked I knew- that he knew, who I am already.  
  
"Hey, Gene.... " a waitress approaches us- and when seeing her.. Gene smiles once more, as he stands up... eyeing the girl's low trimmed skirt as he does....  
  
"Hey, baby.. It's been while huh? Did you miss me like I missed you?" He plants a cheesy line on her before his hands on her body... I roll my eyes as I put myelbow on the table, and rest my hand on my forehead.  
  
"I just saw you yesterday, Gene." She giggles, enjoying Gene's touch... I start to play with my glass after I consume what's left of the cheap liquor...  
  
"Was that only yesterday? It feels like it's been forever." His hands are becoming more adventurous, I see....  
  
"Can I get another drink?" I ask the waitress- who stares at me like I'm a cockroach... I guess it was kind of rude... But.. I really need a drink.. and... Hey! She's a waitress. I also accomplish another goal as I see Gene's hands.. and eyes slip from the girl. -She notices this of Gene as well... and ignores me.  
  
"That reminds me." ..Her voice is different now... Serious, like her changed face. "You promised last night that whenever you came back... you'd pay off all you debts."  
  
Gene then smiles, and holds the girl by the shoulders.  
  
"Of course.. You know I always keep my word." He says, making her face soften once more, into an easy giggle.. making me want a drink even more.  
  
"So where's the money?" She asks, looking at Gene like he were paying for her...  
  
I then notice Gene is looking at me.. with a smile on his face. I'm caught off guard and my glass almost falls.... I can just tell he has something tricky up his sleeve.  
  
"My friend Jim here said he'd take care of my bill... Isn't that right Jim?" ...I knew the words before they even came from his mouth. I knew he was just pretending! The stupid jerk...  
  
The girl looks at me, with no emotion... and I just stare at Gene... trying to hold in my anger.  
  
"No.. actually I think that is very wrong, Gene..." I say as I begin to get up... "I'm gonna go now."  
  
The waitress is mad.. but it seems only when Gene leaves her side, to come up to me, with a smile as he slaps my shoulder- making me fall back into my chair.  
  
"You're such a kidder, Jim!" Gene laughs, but the waitress is not amused.... Neither am I. -Even Gene's own smile disappears once I kick him in the shin, under the table.  
  
He holds back any shouts of pain... But I can tell by his solem face.. that it hurt him.  
  
"We'll have the money in just one minute, Iris." He tells the waitress... She eyes me once more with a frown befores she turns and goes off somewhere else.  
  
Gene sits down, with a red face...  
  
"I can't believe you kicked me like that!" He says.. as if he has any right to..  
  
So I kick him again.  
  
"What!? ..I can't believe you tried to screw me over like that!" ..I'm trying my best to keep my voice down... I see the waitress whispering to the bartender... looking at the two of us.. and I know we don't need the extra attention.  
  
"Stop kicking me!" Gene grabs me leg.. and I grit my teeth, growling some at him. "We made a deal..." he says under his breath.  
  
"You mean you made a deal, you jerk!" I restate for him- before I go to kick once more- this time with my other leg.. ... But before I can even make contact with his other shin... he grabs my leg..   
  
He now has hold of both my legs- and I look at him, my face red with anger.   
  
-And before I can even protest- I feel myslef being pulled under the table by my two legs- causing me to just about hit my head on the side of the table that I find myself under... That is.. after I land painfully on my bottom.  
  
I go to sit back up in my chair... but Gene comes under the table...  
  
He's smiling...  
  
"You asshole..." I say through clenched teeth.  
  
"You shouldn't kick people.." He 'lectures' me, as he comes closer.  
  
"Well you shouldn't try and cheat people into paying for your debts- your drinks- whatever shit you're trying to pull!" I almost get really mad- and almost don't even care if anyone notices.... But then, he comes even closer...  
  
"You've grown so much, Jim..." Gene whispers.. his hand on my chin... And I see something different in his face... in his eyes... Even in the darkness from being under the table... -Maybe I'm just gullible. I only hope the table's darkness conceals the blush I feel crowding my cheeks.  
  
He stares at me a while longer.... As well as I do him...   
  
He's really very good-looking... A handsome face.. tough looking- but cute at the same time. And a great body, from what I could see... I can tell he is very strong...Even with just his hand on my chin.. And I can't help but wonder... what his hands would feel like on me... -And I can't believe I'm thinking this! Esspecially after what he tried to do to me!  
  
But it makes me wonder now... What is he thinking?  
  
"So you don't have any money?" He asks...  
  
Figures...  
  
"Even if I did... I wouldn't pay." I say sternly, pushing his hand away from me.. which he pulls to his own chin.  
  
"Hmm..." He ponders, rubbing his chin with his thumb and finger. ...And right when I think he's about to announce an idea... he says instead: "I don't have any money either."  
  
I find my head fall... and my shoulders twitch some.  
  
"You are such an asshole..."   
  
I hear Gene sigh... and after a little while, I bring my head up some... to have him grab me by the shoulders.  
  
"Jim!" He says quietly.. as if he were child- just about to tell me a huge secret. "I have an idea..." His smile is crafty.  
  
"What?" I sigh anyway, not expecting much as his hands slip away from me.  
  
"We're going to slip outta here..... ok? The bartender... he's pretty dumb-"  
  
"Uh Gene..." I try to stop him, but he goes on...  
  
"so he won't notice. And Iris... Well... she's Iris. I can get her to let us off." Gene says 'smoothly'... But I'm not impressed.  
  
And neither are the bartender and Iris.. who are squatting to look, and listen under the table.. just behind Gene...  
  
*  
  
"Well that wasn't so bad!" Gene exclaims as he goes to sit down. "At least they didn't break our fingers, right?" He jokes....  
  
"I should break your fingers..." I mumble, for him to hear.  
  
He smirks.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Oh yeah?" I ask with narrowed eyes before accepting his challenge. "You owe me big time you know!" I shout as I jump on him..   
  
We begin to wrestle on the couch... I can tell, at first he was going easy on me.. But soon- he easily overpowers me.  
  
"Oh?... And what are you going to do about it Jimmy?" He teases me as he sits on my waist, holding my hands above my head.  
  
I try to struggle away... But then I realize our position... And want to get away again.. This time in embrassment.  
  
...But once I know he's not letting me go... I give up...  
  
"What did you do at Fred's today?" ..I don't look at him as I try to get my mind off the fact he is laying on top of me.. in a position I've been in before many a time- however... for a very different reason.  
  
And strangely enough.. he gets off me now.  
  
"..Oh.. I just asked him for favors, really... Which reminds me- You're working for him, right?" He looks at me, as I sit up.  
  
"Um.. Yeah.. Why?" I ask.  
  
"Hm... How would you like to work for me instead? I'm trying to open a business" He asks straight out.  
  
"Hah."  
  
I 'laugh'.... and he looks at me... questioning it.  
  
"You can't even pay for your drinks... What makes you think you can hire me?" I explain.  
  
He shruggs.  
  
"Well.. once I get started.. I'll be making the big money!" He claims... I try to hold in another 'laugh'.  
  
"Sure.." I say instead.  
  
"...So you still live with Fred?" Gene changes the subject..... I guess he wants to get rid of me.... But.. of course... I don't blame him.  
  
"Ehmm... Usually..." I say... usually meaning always, apparently.  
  
"That guy is really wierd." Gene yawns as he stands up.  
  
"I guess..." I shrugg, standing up as well, and see he is staring at me.... "But eh... You don't mind if I stay here tonight.. do you?" I ask, looking away.. wondering why he's staring at me like he is.  
  
Fortunately, his face changes as looks at me and smiles slightly.  
  
"10,000 wong a night." He says.  
  
I sweatdrop.  
  
Yawn tears well up in his eyes as he laughs.  
  
"I'm kidding, Jim. ..I guess this will be my pay back for making you do all those dishes with me." he hits my back a couple of times with one hand.. as the other wipes his eyes.  
  
And I can't help but smile some.  
  
*  
  
..I wake up hearing a knock....  
  
Not really acknowledging it, however.. I find myself turning over on the couch where Gene left me to sleep, to go back to doing exactly that.  
  
And just as I was about to doze off again.... I heard the door open... And the some talking.... I hear Gene's voice... So I guess he answered it.  
  
So I turn back over.. to see who it is when they come in.....  
  
And I find myself hoping... That it's Fred. -Worried sick about me.. having been searching for me- day and night- and not finding me.  
  
But I know... and it's not...  
  
And in Fred's stead... is something terrible...  
  
A woman.... A beautiful... beautiful woman.  
  
I quickly close my eyes before they notice they were ever open...  
  
"Who's that?" I hear the woman ask. "He's cute.."  
  
"Oh.. Just one of my client's clients.... Real complicated business stuff." Gene says as they descend into his bedroom....  
  
I can't help but feel offended... sad....   
  
Jealous.  
  
Gene...... Does he even consider me as a friend?  
  
I don't know what's worse to accept... That he doesn't even consider me a friend... Or that he just said that to impress the woman... because he would never consider me as more than a friend.  
  
"Oh, Gene!" I hear the woman cry from Gene's room.  
  
I'd already decided I would not be able to sleep.. But this.... This was terrible....  
  
And I guess I should be mad more than anything.... But the truth is...   
  
I'm still jealous...  
  
I wish I was that woman.... I knew now, that even in the bar- I had even wished I was Iris... With Gene's hands groping me.... I wish Gene had invited me to his bed- ..and not only because this couch is uncomfortable...  
  
I don't know what it is about Gene......  
  
But I do know that I have to get out of here....  
  
Because I'm already crying.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Tell me what you think. :)  
  
Angel K.D.: Thank you so much! I tried to make it 'secretive' that the POV's was Jim's until Fred mentioned his name.... But I suppose it's obvious with the summary in all... Oh well! (sorry.. I'm rambleing) Anywho.. I hope you're still enjoying the story! :)  
  
Anime Lass: Did you like this stop-point better? ;) Sorry for the 'semi?-cliffhangers' ..but... Yeah. I hope it keeps you interested. :)  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Hm... What does the "D" stand for, may I ask? ..Does Suzuka not like my story? :( I understand, if not. But thank you- for you liking it! :)   
  
Thanks for the reviews guys.. I hope you'll review again :) ...I'll try and update again ASAP, if you'll let me. ;) 


	3. Ask me what it's like to have myself so ...

Quick Summary of Previous Chapter: Jim goes to a bar with Gene.. They drink, they talk, they joke, they fight.. and they wash dishes... Jim goes back to Gene's place... And realizes... That he really likes Gene.. But he doesn't know why! The guy is a pig-headed jerk! ..And he likes women.. A lot... But even so... Jim can't seem to stop himself from liking the guy. So he leaves....Poor Jim. :(  
  
*EXPECT CHANGE OF STORY NAME NEXT CHAPTER TO 'BRAND NEW'*  
  
Metamorphosis: Part 3 [PG-13]  
  
"Too good to sleep with me, huh?" Fred asks 'playfully'.  
  
I thought he was asleep .... But even beside that fact I didn't want to wake him up... I didn't feel like sleeping with him either.  
  
I look over my shoulder at him, while still laying a pillow on a chair that I planned to sleep on.. And still did as I turned my head back.  
  
I was already feeling bad as everything was.... But what Fred said made me feel even worse... And I can just feel the tears coming back again..  
  
"Jim..." Fred says quietly, standing behind me now. "What's wrong?" He asks, putting his hands on my shoulders- where he begins to massage...  
  
But it only makes me more tense.  
  
"I just want to go to sleep." I snap at him.. crushing my eyes to close- hoping to keep the tears back... and pulling my shoulders from his hands- hoping to drive Fred away.  
  
"Oh Jim... You're such a drama queen." Fred yawns. "Come on... Go sleep on the bed. -I'll sleep on the chair if you really want me to."  
  
I take deep breaths before I open my eyes.... And ignore Fred all the while as I go to sit on the chair... Stubbornly covering myself with a bedsheet.  
  
"I am not a drama queen..." I pout... closing my eyes again as I pull the sheets closer to my body.  
  
"Sure you aren't, hun." ..I can just hear Fred's smile.. as well as I feel him kneeling in front of me. "Goodnight, Jim" He whispers, and kisses my forehead.  
  
"Mmmhm..." I 'respond', and feel my limbs begin to relax as I hear him start to hum.. and gently rub the outside of my thighs.... And after a couple of minutes his 'hummings' start to form into words..  
  
"Love.." he sings quietly, and I feel one hand on the side of my head... "I hope we grow old..." His fingers slide through my hair smoothly, and I find myself quite enjoying his touch.. "I hope we can find a way.. to see it all, together.." And along with his touch... I enjoy his sweet voice... "Love, I hope we can be..." His hand is now on my cheek, and I'm tempted to open my eyes... But I'm so sleepy... "I hope I can find a way of letting you see.... That you're everything to me.. to me..." And those are the last faint words I hear before falling into a deep sleep...  
  
*  
  
I open my eyes... And find myself lying on the bed..... Fred must have put me here once I fell asleep....  
  
So I sit up, to look for Fred.... But I don't find him sleeping on either side of me... But instead... On the chair where I had been.  
  
Fred can be really sweet sometimes... I love.. and hate that about him.  
  
I get up from the bed and almost wish I was strong enough to lift Fred and put him on the bed without killing either one of us... But I know I'm really weak, so I just kneel in front of him.. Like I imagine he did the night before.. And admire him.  
  
Fred is a very good-looking guy. And he looks just as sweet as he really is sleeping there...   
  
I think about the song Fred sang to me last night...  
  
/' "I hope I can find a way of letting you see.... That you're everything to me...... to me..." '/  
  
Was it just a song ...Just to help me sleep, right?   
  
I stare at Fred.. And wonder...  
  
Maybe Fred and I could be together?....Maybe we could be ..together.  
  
But then my mind suddenly turns to something else... Or well.. Someone.  
  
Gene....  
  
And how I can't stop thinking about him... No matter how much I don't want to.  
  
So I get up some.. And kiss Fred gently on the forehead before I stand up all the way...  
  
Fred stirs some, to my dismay- and I start faster now, towards the door...  
  
"Jim?" He asks sleepily... I'm too slow... "Where are you going?"  
  
"Just out for a walk..." I look back at him and fake a smile.   
  
Fred looks worried some.. Andhe starts to get up... I want to leave so badly... But I find my feet glued to the floor as he approaches me.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" He asks...  
  
"No, I'm fine..." I say... managing to keep my 'facade of happiness' up... although it seems clear that it's not fooling him.  
  
"You're sure?" He looks at me, his eyes wanting me to stay...  
  
But I look away.  
  
"Yeah." I say almost escaping him..  
  
But he pulls me to him.  
  
"Jim.." He seems to plead. "I wish you would tell me what's wrong.."  
  
My smile is fading as I look into his eyes.  
  
"There's nothing wrong!" I yell, trying to get away from him forcefully now... But he keeps hold of me. "Let go!" I finally shout... But he won't.  
  
Instead... He kisses me.  
  
And I freeze... Closing my eyes as he kisses me so strongly...   
  
Why couldn't he have yelled at me? ...Hit me?   
  
..Anything but kiss me...  
  
And I feel a tear fall down my cheek... Because it feels so good. And I have to pull away from it.  
  
Fred looks at me, searching my face for the matter...  
  
But all I can manage is a frown.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fred... I .. I.."   
  
I can't finish...  
  
I can't stay..  
  
I can't look at you...  
  
I can't love you...  
  
Because.. I can't stop...  
  
Thinking about.. him.  
  
He sees the loss in my eyes.. and I feel his grip from me loosen...  
  
And then he smiles.  
  
"I understand, Jim... I'm sorry, too." He says casually, as if it didn't matter to him anymore.  
  
He then turns around and I leave before I can even give him the chance I know he would never take to chase after me.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that! Jim is a drama queen, eh? But ehm...Just to let you know.. The song Fred sings to Jim is a Coldplay song I changed some to make it seem 'nicer', me thinks. The song is originally called "Easy To Please".. in case you're wondering.  
  
****And speaking of songs! ..I'm going to be changing the title to this story for the next chapter to "Brand New" ...Because I have been, and I believe am going to be using the band, Brand New's lyrics to name all the chapters... :) They're a good band... So is Coldplay.. :) And plus Metamorphosis... Brand New... Pretty close eh?   
  
If you guys see any mistakes.. have any questions.. I'll make sure to fix them/ and or answer them! -And please make sure to review! It makes me happy!  
  
And thanks to those who have reviewed, of course! Hope you'll review again! :)  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Hmm.. You're very strange. But that's fine. :) What kind of fics does Suzuka like, may I ask.. if that is... there are any? But anyway.. I'm glad you still like it. I don't think it got better for Jim though... :(   
  
Jess: Suprising, eh? :) I hope you weren't expecting it to be bad. hehe. I hope you continue to read! ;)  
  
OneWish: Oh, thank you so much! I very much like when people try to predict where the story will go, though... Because ... whereas- I do have most of this story written down... When I type it onto the computer... Sometimes it change it a whole lot! So.. Sometimes I don't even know where the story may go!   
  
falsechaos: Yay! Thanks.. I try! Can't wait to see what you think! ;) 


	4. I wish I knew

Quick Summary of Previous Chapter: Jim goes back to Fred's after Gene get a 'special visitor'- in the middle of the night. Jim is sad, and Fred trys to make him feel better.. All while 'confessing' his true feelings for Jim?? The next morning Jim thinks about whether he should just stay with Fred- and forget all about Gene... But that, is beyond his power! He goes to leave, but Fred wakes up and trys to see what's wrong with Jim. ..Once again, poor Jim runs away.. Not sharing his feelings with poor Fred. :(   
  
Brand New [PG-13]  
  
I find myself in the bleak side of town, wallowing in my self-inflicted misery....  
  
I had tried to stay in the nice parts.. but they were so full of couples.... happy couples, that made me jealous... sad... regret.  
  
/' "I hope I can find a way of letting you see.... That you're everything to me...... to me..." '/  
  
Fred's song keeps replaying in my mind... And even though, at the time he had sung it to me, my eyes were closed.. I can still see how sincere his eyes looked when he did just that.  
  
So how can I complain about being alone? -I can't! ...I had the perfect oppurtunity......  
  
/' "I understand, Jim... I'm sorry, too." '/  
  
Fred had said it so casually... so casually!! But.. I deserved it... after I rejected him so cruelly.  
  
But then... It wouldn't have been fair for Fred if I had stayed.  
  
Because of him. ....Him.  
  
I hate him. I can't stop thinking about the stupid jerk.   
  
/' "Jim! Jim?" '/  
  
Hes always calling for me... And... I can't help.. but feel warm inside when I hear him say my name.  
  
/' "Oh Gene...." '/  
  
But then.. I hear that woman.... That beautiful woman....  
  
/' "Hey, baby..." '/  
  
And Gene's own voice again... The voice I hated.... When he talked to that airhead waitress.  
  
/' "He prefers the company of women, the poor guy." '/  
  
And of course... Fred's insight.  
  
And he does prefer the company of women. Far more than with me, I'm sure.  
  
I sigh.... as I slowly begin to stop walking... I know it's not smart to stay too long in one spot around here... But at the moment... I could really care less.  
  
I look into the broken window in front of me... Some abandoned store, I see.... and see my cracked reflection.  
  
I put my hand to the glass, and try to look closer....  
  
Why can't I be normal? ....Is it Fred I have to blame?  
  
/' "I shouldn't be letting you do this..." '/  
  
I remember his eyes that night... Saying one thing, but looking another. ..That was the night we first shared a bed together..  
  
/' "So stop me." '/  
  
But he never did.  
  
Still... It was not Fred's fault... I chose to be this way.  
  
I'm to blame.  
  
"Hey there, handsome.. looking for a good time?" I turn some, to see a woman's face. And I sort of panic... jumping away, a little. "You look like you could use some company." She winks, coming closer again.  
  
"Ehm..." I look at the hooker, and don't know what to say! She doesn't look like your average street hooker... She looks too 'pretty' for that. But what am I saying? I've never had a hooker before!  
  
She laughs some, and takes hold of my arm.  
  
"Come on, handsome... Let's go find somewhere, where we can be alone." she begins to pull me along with her, down the sidewalk...  
  
"Wait.. I.." I begin to say.... but then I wonder... Maybe this will be my ticket to 'being normal'. ...I can prefer the company of women just as much as the next guy! "I know a place." I finish.  
  
*  
  
A cheap motel... That's funny. I wonder what she'll do when she finds out I spent all my money, that I had in my pocket- on this crap room.  
  
Which goes to mention that I can't seem to keep my mind on things....  
  
She's beginning to unbutton my pants, but all I keep thinking is... Am I really going to have sex with a hooker? Even though it seems obvious I am.  
  
"Wha.. wait." I finally say, stopping her from unzipping my pants too...  
  
I don't feel excited at all.... Just.... sick.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asks, looking up at me. And I can feel my face getting pale.  
  
"I.. I've never done this before..." I say.  
  
She then smiles, and stands up right in front of me.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet." she almost seems to taunt.. "Don't worry, honey... We'll take it slow, if you want."  
  
I nod... She smiles.  
  
She then leaves me to head to the bed... and I begin to breathe again...   
  
"Come here." She looks at me, trying to 'lure' me to her, with her legs bent to make her look more appealing, with her chest pointed outwards.... I wonder why I decided to do this... But then come anyway..  
  
"I.. I.." I stand in front of her.. and I don't know what I'm doing...  
  
"Relax, baby." She tries to calm me, as she brings my hands to her breasts.... I can feel my cheeks starting to blush now as she begins to use my own hands for hers, to caress herself. "Mmm.." She moans... And after a little while... I start to get a little comfortable, as I begin to climb onto the bed with her. "Yeah, there you go baby." She then grabs me roughly, and I almost yelp- as the next thing I know, she's laying on top of me.  
  
"Eh-Abb..." I start, as she begins to rock herself against my groin.... And I swear I can feel something....  
  
"Can I take them off now.. or do you want to?" She asks her hands on the opening of my pants again... I shake my head... She then eyes me curiously.. "This really is your first time, isn't it?" ...  
  
"Well... eh..." I look to the side.... and mumble... "I've never done it with a woman...."  
  
I then hear her laugh... And I feel myself flush in full embrassment.   
  
"Is that all? Honey, I thought you knew..." I look back at her now... not knowing what she means. "I'm not a woman."  
  
*  
  
"Whaaaaaa!" I jump off the bed. "Yeah.. yes you are!" I say, pointing at her.  
  
She smies some, before she stands up... and begins to pull up her skirt.  
  
I almost faint when I see what she... er.. uh .. he has to show me.  
  
"ehhhhhh" I fall over, and he laughs.  
  
"I'm sorry, baby. ..I was certain you knew." He claims... but then I stand straight up again.  
  
"And how was I supposed to know? The breasts right?! Yeah- they should have been a dead give away!" I find myself yelling, and then pacing around the room.  
  
I screwed up again.... I can't even tell a woman from a guy anymore.... I should have known! ...That's why she's a street hooker... Cause she.. is a he!  
  
"Why does it matter, baby?" He tries to stop me from pacing, and leads me back to the bed.. "This'll just make it easier won't it?"  
  
"Why would it?" I 'demand' to know... pulling away from his hand stroking my shoulder.  
  
"Well... you're gay, aren't you?" He asks.. and I stand up once again.  
  
"No!" I shout. "I am not...."  
  
He looks at me, rather confused.... And I look at the floor.  
  
"I see..." He says... "Well.. I can pretend to be a woman if you want me to."  
  
I look back at him..... Him... who looks so much like a her.... Who sounds like a her.... But is, in fact... A him.  
  
I take a deep breath before asking...  
  
"Can I, instead?"  
  
* [Two months later]  
  
I quickly sneak into the hallway, to get to Fred's and my room... Well... if it's still my room, that is.... I haven't been in for a good while now... almost two months...   
  
But even just the moment I had seen Fred's building... I had been so relieved. I was home. And things were only going to get better. I could only hope that he would let me stay.  
  
"Hold it right there, little lady." I hear Alan's booming voice... the voice he uses to intruders, and I guess I thought too soon.... So I stop immediatley before I turn toward him with a nervous grin on my face.  
  
"Oh, hey Alan! Long time, huh? I'm just stopping by to give Fred his papers!" I laugh all the while... and he looks confused, to my good-fortune.  
  
"Do I know you?" He asks- and I laugh even more.  
  
"Oh, Alan! You're such a kidder!" I say before turning back around, and making a quick run for the room.... Trying my best, not to trip in my high heels...  
  
*  
  
"Eh.. that was close." I sigh, closing the door behind me.  
  
"Can I help you?" I hear Fred's voice.. knowing it's him before I even turn around.  
  
But I turn around anyway.. to let him see me... But his face does not seem to change from what his voice had projected before, unfamiliarity.  
  
"Fred... Fred, it's me." I say... Not using my own voice though.. to see if he can see anyway.  
  
He looks at me like I'm crazy... With my red dress on... and matching high heels and purse. I guess it would be hard to recognize me now, without my usual attire of baggy jeans and shirt, with a jacket to go over it.. and old worn out sneakers to top it off... or bottom.   
  
I come closer to him now, trying to give him a better view of my face... Even despite the makeup I have on.. I'm sure he'll see...  
  
He almost starts to back up... but as I see him look right into my eyes... they dilate.  
  
"JIM!!!!?!!!" His jaw drops and I almost fall over when he yells my name so loudly. "What!? Buh.. eh! You. How?" Fred looks at me, eyeing my whole body to find out if it was really true... much like I did to the hooker I could not believe was really a man.  
  
"WHY?!!!!!" Fred howls, and then begins to 'weep' on the floor.  
  
I sweatdrop.  
  
"Fred... Stoppit." I say, in my 'normal' voice... and he does.  
  
"You didn't...." He starts... and then, since he's on the floor.. he begins to look up the dress I'm wearing.   
  
"Fred!" I yell, hitting him over the head.  
  
"Eek!" He crawls back.... "Did you?" I shake my head... and he sighs in relief. "Then these! What are these!? Are they real???" He's now feeling my breasts.  
  
I hit him again.  
  
"Would you quit it!" I demand.. and he backs off again. "They're not real..." I cross my arms.  
  
"..They feel it." He claims... with a frown on his face. ..and I sweatdrop.  
  
"How would you know?" I ask quietly.  
  
He's now smileing at my little 'joke'.... but not for long. He soon begins to 'inspect' me.. this time, thankfully.. without violating me.  
  
"How?...." Is all he can ask.. with such a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"I... I don't want to talk about it.." I say, looking away... not really wanting to... Not wanting Fred to know what sick things I had done, to get the money- and the connections to get 'this'.  
  
After a moment's silence I look back up again... and his confused face now looks so regretful.  
  
"Jim... What have you done to yourself?" He asks, coming up to me.  
  
But I back away.   
  
"Fred. ...Don't pretend like you care!" I accidently shout out... but I cover my mouth before I say more. Even though I wanted to, in some way.... It had been a month- maybe more! ...and I know he did nothing to even try to look for me. ..But I soon let my hand slip from my mouth as I look to the floor.. "I'm sorry Fred... I... I've just been through a lot..."  
  
"I understand..." He puts his hand on my shoulder.. but I don't want to look at him...  
  
"You don't have to let me... But..." I start.. feeling shameful now, to be asking.. but not having much else of any other choice... or any that I wanted... "Can I come back? ...I... I really need a place to stay.... I'll find another place as soon as I get another job.. Just please-"  
  
"Jim..." I can't help but look up at him now... "You always have a place here.... And... You know.. I don't recall ever firing you. So... so long as you haven't quit... You still have your job."  
  
I look at Fred, and want to hug him.  
  
/' "You belong to me- you hear that you little whore?!" '/  
  
But then I hear that pounding voice in my head... And any contact from Fred I have, I want gone.  
  
.......  
  
Why didn't Fred look for me? After a whole two months! ....How could he have let me suffer like I did?   
  
And he still wants to pretend like he cares about me.  
  
I step back from Fred some, letting his hand slip from my shoulder, and produce an empty smile.  
  
"Thank you, Fred." I nod my head, and he looks at me.. before taking a deep breath...   
  
I guess he wanted to say something- but he turns around instead.  
  
"Well, I have a meeting to go to.." He speaks now, with his back to me as he straightens his tie. "I had your stuff moved to a different room after you left... I figured that's what you'd of wanted."  
  
I look down at the floor... And tighten my grip on my purse, cause after he said that- everything seemed to get heavy- as well as my eyes watery.  
  
"I'll get Alan to show you where your room is at..." Fred says, before he turns around to look at me once more. "We'll talk later, okay?" He asks, as he goes to put his hand on my shoulder... But then stops himself, and he smiles at me.  
  
I nod.  
  
He leaves.  
  
*  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
Jim is a drag queen! But just to let you know... He can still go back to a guy whenever he wants (He was telling the truth when he said the breasts were not real and he did not get rid of 'it') Hehe. But.. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story... And not mad at the turn the story made... I did foreshadow this quite a bit.  
  
****Jim is going to need a 'girl' name soon... and I would like for you guys to suggest some! So.. when you leave your review ;) ...Please give me some good girl names, eh? (I was thinking Jamie maybe? Cause Jim (James) ..Jamie... har har)****  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Well, there's nothing wrong with being wierd, eh? Thanks for the review. :)  
  
alf: ...'an yaoi', eh? ..I don't think I will say anymore.. -_-' ...Try reading a story before you come to conclusions.  
  
Jenny: Thanks a lot. I can't wait for your next review! ;)  
  
leelee3: lol. Hm.. Yes, a threesome. ;) Nah... I'm sorry, but I don't think this fic is gonna be /that/ type. But, explain to me, these 'elipses'. I would really like to improve my story in constructive ways, so please. Details! And thank you for your review! :)  
  
Angel K.D. : Hmm... How do you mean, 'once again you've carried the story all the way to chapter three'? Have you read one of my other stories? Oh well, maybe I'm looking too far into it... or not far enough... Oo.... Ehm, well. Thanks for the review.  
  
Feedback! yummy yummy yummy! :) 


	5. This is the grace

Previous chapter: Jim runs from Fred, even after Fred 'admits' his feelings to him! But Jim knows he can't return Fred's feelings, because he can't keep his mind off Gene. So Jim goes leaves... To the 'bleaker' parts of town. He finds a prostitute, and, to prove to himself that he can 'prefer women as much as the next guy'. 'Has' the girl. But upon doing so.. He figures out the 'girl' is not a girl at all! But a man. Jim gets an idea! ...Three months later, Jim comes back to Fred. As a 'woman'.  
  
[PG-13]  
  
Brand New: Part 5  
  
I let myself fall to my bed.  
  
My bed. My own bed. My own room. No longer sharing one with Fred....  
  
I bury my face in my own arms, and close my eyes.  
  
My eyes. Now out of my 'woman' clothes... Instead of makeup, I wear spots of oil on my face. And no perfume. Just the smell of a long day's work.  
  
But I actually prefer it, over my... costume.  
  
"Jim?" I hear a voice, accompanied with a knock at my door.  
  
I sit up from my lying position, and wipe off my face some.  
  
"The door is unlocked." I say, letting my now long hair fall into my eyes.  
  
And I hear the door open, and know Fred is there.  
  
"Hey, Jim." He says lightly, but I just stay on the bed. "Why aren't any lights on?" He laughs some, and waits for the room to brighten. ..I'm glad my hair is over my eyes to soften the blow.  
  
There's a period of silence. I can almost hear Fred just standing there, looking at me.  
  
"How was it. working again, I mean?" He asks.  
  
"It was fine." I say, and it was. I actually missed it.... Especially over what I had been doing. Just the thought of that made me slouch even more.  
  
I then feel myself tilt to the right some as Fred sits next to me. I find myself leaning right on him, and I feel a sense of familiarity, and soon enough, I'm looking up at him. He gives me that kind smile I can faintly remember... And as he puts his hand to my face, to pull back my hair, I can almost taste his smile.  
  
"It's good to see you as yourself, Jim..." He says, still pushing my hair back, even though it's already out of my face.  
  
".... I..." I then scoot over, so I'm not leaning on him. Not feeling like myself at all.  
  
I don't want to look at him; even just hearing him sigh is enough.  
  
".... Can you tell me why you did it?" He finally asks.  
  
I close my eyes, knowing the question was going to come eventually, but not being ready for it.  
  
"...........................No." I answer, turning myself even more from him.  
  
And I feel his hands on my shoulder, before he turns me to look at him, but I still find my eyes turning to the floor.  
  
"Jim! Please, tell me." He pleads.  
  
"I can't..." I say, but he doesn't give up.  
  
"Why not, Jim? I only want to help." I feel his hands stroking my arms.  
  
"You'll only hate me even more than you already do." I finally say, as I pull away from his hands.  
  
"Jim! Don't you dare even start with me." He then pulls me back to him. "You know I don't hate you, Jim. How can you ever think that?" His, hands are gripping me, but it's his eyes that keep me still.  
  
You'll hate me sooner or later, Fred. I guess I'll make it now.  
  
"I did it for Gene" I say, having to turn my eyes away from his own before I say this. "Because I want to be with him.."  
  
Fred does not respond at first, but when I look back toward him, I see him smiling.  
  
"So you still have a crush on him, huh?" I look at Fred, not believing his 'cheerfulness' in the situation. But maybe I'm just giving myself way too much credit.  
  
".St.Still?" I ask, confused.. I had never told Fred about Gene, I'm sure of it.  
  
Fred laughs some, making me feel even more uncomfortable.  
  
"You really don't remember?" .I shake my head at his question.  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
Fred is still smiling as he explains.  
  
"When you were just a little kid. about this tall." He shows with his hand, my height. "I use to tease you about having a crush on Gene." I watch him as he speaks, leaving somewhat of a pause between sentences. And I begin to remember some.. "You would deny it, of course."  
  
/ "Jim, you're boyfriend is here." Fred called me from outside my room. .Which, come to think of it, is the room we are in now.  
  
"Rrrrrrr." I growled once I sat up from my bed and looked to Fred standing right in my doorway, "He is not my boyfriend! You're the one who likes him! And I thought I told you to knock if you wanted to come in my room."  
  
"Oh! But I didn't want to come in!" Fred said as he exaggerated the fact he was not really inside my room, just standing outside of it.  
  
"Don't be cute." I rolled my eyes as I approached Fred's smiling self.  
  
"I can't help it." He joked, and I sulked at the corniness and gave him a shake of the head as I passed him.  
  
He grabbed my shaking head, and gave me a noggie.  
  
"Argh! Letgoame!" I can't help but laugh some as he starts to tickle me.  
  
"Ahem." we both heard that cough, and looked up.  
  
I was the only one to blush, though. Embarrassed as to what Gene would think. Making me quickly squirm out of Fred's hold.  
  
"Hey Fred. Heya squirt." He smiled, while ruffling my hair. I push his hand away, and smile back.  
  
"You're late!" I exclaimed, while keeping hold of his hand and looking up to him.  
  
His smile faded some and he kneeled down to me, looking me straight in the eyes "I know, but I have a very good explanation."  
  
"Oh yeah?" I looked at him, not believing for a second it would be an honest one. "What is it this time?"  
  
"Well," he started, with that smug smile of his on his face "I actually made a list of excuses. So.. You can pick whichever one you like the best, and that'll be it!"  
  
"You're too good to him, Gene" Fred chirped in, and Gene's smile widened even more.  
  
"So where are we going today?" I asked, trying to block Fred out of Gene and my conversation.  
  
"Well come on, we'll go for a walk, and see what happens." Gene begins to stand up, and I remember watching him stand so tall as he did. "We'll see you later, Fred."  
  
"All right, Gene." Fred got up from leaning on the wall, and went to put his hand on my head, which I quickly dodged from.  
  
"Come on, Gene! Let's go!" I said, grabbing Gene's arm.  
  
I remember now, seeing Fred's disappointed face, instead of only Gene's smile.  
  
"Bye Jim, be good." Fred called after, but I tried my best not to hear it. /  
  
"You had daggers for me then, Jim." Fred smiles still as he remembers as well.  
  
..I remember I use to hate Fred. I would even call him a faggot sometimes. I was a real pain. .But.. I didn't hate him just because he was gay. There was also something else. I know there was.  
  
"Yeah.I forgot all about then. It's been.. such a long time." I say quietly, knowing it wasn't long enough to have forgotten, but maybe just some things that wanted to be so.  
  
Why did Gene take me out? .It apparently hadn't been the first time.  
  
"Gene. Isn't my dad. Is he?" I ask Fred.  
  
Fred looks surprised at the question.  
  
"No." He says, and begins to rub my back. "Gene found you, Jim.."  
  
"Found me?" I ask, not really acknowledging his hand on my back, so I let it stay. "I thought you did."  
  
"No. Gene left you with me, because he couldn't take care of you financially." Fred explains. "I think that's one of the reasons you hated me so much. Cause you wanted to be with Gene." As Fred mentions that, I know that it's true.  
  
Another reason I use to hate Fred is because he wasn't Gene. Gene, who took me out of the streets... Why was I on the streets? ..Running from my family. Yeah. My father. I remember now. The beatings. I remember Gene, too. Who saved me. Who I looked up to. Who I loved. And I think. I still do.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Sorry for the weird stop, but I really wanted to get something down, to assure you that I am still working on this story! ..And, speaking of which, I apologize for the unpromptness... I have a list of excuses, and you can pick out the excuse you like best and use that one!  
  
Hurricane Isabel took my power out for a whole month Driving School takes up 8 hours of my day My dog ate it I was at the bank I was out at the store I had bad guacamole and couldn't stop shitting School Alien spaceships  
  
Har har har. Sorry, I'll stop being dumb. Or try to anyway.  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: Hey, thanks for the reminder in the mail. I'm almost positive that was you! ..Once I got it, I figured it wouldn't hurt to start typing up some of the next chapter.. And once I did start, I just didn't stop! (  
  
Anime Lass: I hope that it's not so much that you won't read my story anymore. Yes, Jim is pretending to be a girl. But let's all pretend he can pass off like a pretty one. Heh heh heh.. ;)  
  
leelee3: I'm starting to see what these ellipses are. But I think it's become a habit! I'll try my best, to remember this. :s sorry. Hope you're still enjoying.  
  
In fact, I hope you're all still enjoying! And that some more readers are, and so on, and so forth! Thanks for the name confirmation, too.  
  
Please review, they're so very much appreciated! 


	6. Only you can bestow

Previous chapter: Fred and Jim talk about Jim's mysteriously forgotten past. Well, some of it.  
  
And, if you haven't figured already. The text in between: / / Is "the past"  
  
[PG-13]  
  
Brand New: Part 6  
  
I didn't really listen to the rest of Fred and my conversation. I didn't have the mind to.  
  
I remember eventually telling Fred I was really tired and needed sleep, with no shame. I just wanted to remember. But I couldn't.  
  
I still can't. Even after three days.  
  
I just keep having little flashes, but nothing I can piece together.  
  
Gene calling me, me looking up to him.. The cold stares I would give to Fred...  
  
"Ehn!" I pull my finger back and drop the tool I was holding.  
  
I take off my goggles to look at my finger. Just a little burn, nothing serious.. Should have worn gloves.  
  
Guess I forgot.  
  
I then sigh as I unplug the tool, and turn about so I can put my back to the counter I was using.  
  
How am I supposed to work if I can't even concentrate?  
  
I let myself slowly slide to the floor, with my back to the counter side, and my hands to my face.  
  
/ "Hey kid. you okay?" I heard a voice, but was too tired to run now.  
  
I slowly uncovered my dirty face, and looked up at the man.  
  
There was a light surrounding him. Maybe it was just because I had my hands over my face for such a long time. But I remember I thought he was an angel. Come to take me out of Hell.  
  
And. That's exactly what he did. /  
  
I hear a door open and quickly let my hands fall to the floor beside my thighs, to see Fred.  
  
He has papers in his hand, and a solemn look on his face that makes me feel like I should stand.  
  
"Jim." He starts, looking at the papers as I pull myself up. "You're fired."  
  
What he says almost makes me fall back down.  
  
I almost shout out why. But. I already know a couple of reasons.  
  
I put my head down, and go to take off my goggles.  
  
Only to have Fred's hand on my shoulder, and as I look up- a smile on his face.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Jim." He says "Well.. Sort of."  
  
I look at him questioningly.  
  
"You are, as of whenever you're ready, working for Gene Starwind."  
  
I'm glad Fred has his hand on my shoulder, for once again. I almost fall over.  
  
"What?" I ask, not really comprehending what it meant.  
  
Fred smiles some, and to my dismay- takes his hand away, causing me to wobble some.  
  
"So you can speak!" He pulls out a pen and checks something off on the papers. "Now. are you familiar with the alphabet?"  
  
He looks at me with his pen handy, and I look at him skeptically as I nod.  
  
"Oh wow. Well that settles it! You've got the job." He 'jokes' as he shakes my hand vigorously. And I can't help but smile some.  
  
"So I'm working for Gene?" I ask, just to make sure.  
  
"Emmm. Well. I was actually kind of discrete with Gene. I simply told him I had an employee for him. He asked if it was you. But I told him it would be a surprise." Fred explains as he puts his pen back into his pocket.  
  
"A surprise?" I ask, somewhat confused.  
  
"Oh.." Fred looks back at his papers, and I try to take a peek at them. Doesn't look like anything relevant. "I didn't know whether you wanted to go as you. Or as.. uh.. You. You know what I mean?"  
  
I step back some, only to run into the counter as I nod. Knowing exactly what he meant: Whether or not I would go as a male or a female.  
  
"So, do you know?" He asks, looking at me from the papers.  
  
"I'll go. as..uh" I start to mumble..  
  
"Well, you don't have to make a sudden decision. Just think about it, okay?" Fred sets his papers back in place on his side and smiles at me. "Tell me when you've made your decision."  
  
*  
  
"He'll recognize me, for sure." I sigh, looking at Fred as he puts the finishing touches on my make-up  
  
"Hmmm.." He ponders before getting up. "I know!" I watch his face as he pushes my hair out of my face, and continues to do the 'finishing touches' "We'll tell Gene you're Jim Hawking's cousin." He exclaims brilliantly.  
  
And I think about it as he lets his hands fall..  
  
"Come here!" He says, after standing up and as he dusts some of the makeup on his hands, onto his pants and then puts them out to me to take.  
  
I take them, and he gently glides me to the closest full-body mirror.  
  
And when I see my reflection, I'm in total shock.  
  
This might actually work.  
  
I stare at the two of in the mirror, and I almost blush as he begins to adjust my dress some.  
  
"You look ravishing!" He smiles into the mirror for me to see. I attempt to smile back, but find it quite hard to.  
  
"So are you ready?" He asks, staring at me attentively from a side view.  
  
I can feel my stomach beginning to ache. But I watch myself as I nod into the mirror.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, I was really ready.  
  
I threw up the day before, I was so nervous. But Fred has helped me in relaxing. We practiced on my voice, and he also taught me how to do my make- up the way he did it,- as well as other pointers.  
  
Maybe it was better I spewed. .Now how often do you hear that?  
  
I had everything packed, and I was ready to go. All I needed was a taxi, and to give thanks.  
  
"Fred..." I say before I push my gaze to him from the rain splashing on the pavement of the street "I. I want to thank you for everything you've done for me. And for not hating me"  
  
He smiles some, and puts his hand on my back, making my grips on my suitcase tighten some.  
  
"I could never hate you, Jim." He says before bringing me into a small embrace, minding my suitcase as well as the one in his other hand.  
  
I watch as the cab approaches, and Fred lets himself step back from me. And once the cab is stopped and parked, I help as he puts my suitcases into the trunk.  
  
"Remember to breathe." He smiles softly as he opens the door for me, and I nod some- taking the tip very seriously.  
  
"Thanks again, Fred." I say, before giving him another hug. This time more whole.  
  
And as we slowly pull away I watch as Fred goes to kiss me. I freeze as he does, and then see that he lays his lips on my blushing cheek.  
  
"Good luck." He whispers, and I nod.  
  
I then let myself into the cab, and sit as Fred closes the door after me.  
  
I try to look at Fred through the fogged window, but faintly do so.  
  
"Where to young lady?" The cab driver asks, looking at me through his rearview mirror.  
  
"To 330153 West Crossing." I say in the best voice I can manage, which must have been all right in the very least. He didn't give me any strange looks.  
  
I then waited as the car began to move, and was about to wipe off the window, so I could wave to Fred once more.  
  
When I saw a little message on the window, written from the fog build up.  
  
'Love you.' It said.  
  
And I looked through it, to see Fred walking away.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Hey! Pretty fast eh? (  
  
Oh. I just made up Gene's address. :S Just to let you know...  
  
This chapter felt a little 'iffy', whatever that means. Me thinking that's a bad thing. I hope you all feel otherwise.  
  
PREVIEW/?WARNING? OF UPCOMING CHAPTERS: I'm sorry for those of you would don't really like Jim being a 'drag queen' But. truth to tell. Future chapters are going to focus on that a lot. With Jim coping with Gene, as well as himself. Both him/her selves, that is! :S It's also going to focus a lot on the rest of Jim 'mysteriously forgotten' past, and how Gene and Fred tie into it.  
  
Reki Strife: Thanks so much for your review! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I hope there are no really huge plot holes. (I've noticed a few myself, but nothing too serious, I hope) Anyway- you're very much welcome for reviewing your story! ..And if you ever want me to read any other Outlaw Star fics you are writing, I'd be glad to!  
  
leelee3: Well, thanks for pointing them out to me! If there's anything my readers want me to do, that will improve the story, then I'll try my best to make sure and do it! ( I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you still feel the same.  
  
Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan: Well thanks again for that 'poke' har har. And actually, the hurricane one was actually one of the ones that were slightly true. Hurricane Isabel did take my power out, but not for 2 months. Heh. Just about a week. Still a long time, if you think about it...  
  
I can't wait to hear from all of you again, and perhaps new readers too? One can hope! 


	7. This is the Price you pay

A/N: Sorry guys for the huge delay.... But... what can I say? My computer is shite....  
  
But now. And angel hath came upon me, and spread her wings!   
  
A reader named Emme has been so kind as to update my story for me, since my computer will, for some very strange reason......... not let me do it myself.  
  
But anyway. Now that I am able to update once more (and hopefully more times again) It will so be done!   
  
All I need is your guy's support! So let me know you're reading by leaving a review!  
  
*****************************  
  
Brand New: Part 7 "This is the Price you pay...."   
  
[PG-13]  
  
Previous Chapter: Fred gives Jim an ultimate opportunity, the chance to be with Gene. Fred 'fires' Jim, and lets him go to work for Gene. Giving him the choice to go as either Jim, or…. 'Jaime'. He goes as his counter-self, nervous as… someone who is very nervous. Fred is his usual sweet self before Jim leaves.   
  
My heart is beating so fast. My stomach won't stop churning. And the fact I have three pretty large bags to carry isn't helping any. Not to mention- I don't even know where Gene's place is! I'd been here before… But it had been night, then. I know it's in one of these alleys…  
  
I clumsily look at the directions Fred gave me, but my grip on one of my bags begins to slip. I make the mistake of trying to grab it, now letting all three bags fall to the ground.  
  
I put my hand on my forehead, and sigh some, and to add to my unfortunates, the directions in my hand- aren't in my hand.  
  
"Ah!" I shout out some, and look to my other hand in hopes that it's there- but it's not.  
  
So I look desperately, on all fours to the ground. But find no luck. Or the directions, at that.  
  
"Great." I puff before I begin to get back up….  
  
But, only to be knocked back down again. This time, by a hand on my rear end.  
  
"Hey there, beautiful! You having some trouble down there?" I hear the man's voice.  
  
"Ehhhh." My eyes swirl after my face hits the concrete.  
  
But I quickly recover once I realize what has just happened.  
  
"You jerk!" I yell after immediately rising from the ground, with one of my bags in hand- that I hit the man with across the face.  
  
"Ehhhh…" It's his eyes turn to swirl. And I turn about to put my suitcase down, and wipe my hands together with a triumphant smile on my face.  
  
But he, too, recovers quickly.  
  
"You little bitch!" he grabs hold of my wrist, and I look at him with an annoyed face, to his angry face.  
  
"What! I don't believe you have the nerve!" I begin to shout as I try to break myself free from his hold. "…"  
  
But then his fuming face begins to fade some, and I can't help but stop shouting. It's then I'm able to look at him, and I can't help but sense I know him from somewhere.  
  
His 'sharp' clothes and smug look… His rugged brown hair… His.. face?  
  
"Derrick. What are you doing?" I hear another voice, and both 'Derrick' and I turn to it.  
  
It's only me that blushes when I see him. But I'm soon pulled by Derrick, to his side.  
  
"I'm just talking to this lovely woman right here." He says, as if we were talking over tea.  
  
"Let go of me!" I try to push Derrick away- but he won't let go.  
  
"Oh, honey, you're such a kidder!" Derrick tightens his grip and I wince some.   
  
"Derrick!" The other man grabs Derrick by the collar of his shirt, I gasp a little as Derrick let's go of me.  
  
I watch as I take hold of the wrist he had clasped onto so desperately…   
  
"Oh, stop trying to play the hero, Gene." Derrick whispers to him, me barely hearing it.  
  
"Get out of here, Derrick." Gene warns him once after he drops the fiend.  
  
Derrick barely lands on his feet, and once he is on his two, he brushes himself off.   
  
He turns to me, and I pull back but he takes hold of my hand before I can avoid him entirely.  
  
"I've seen you somewhere before…" he says as he bends to my hand, to give it a kiss, my face contorts as he does so… But finally, after his arrogant lips leave my hand, he looks up, his eyebrows asking me to confirm his speculation.  
  
But I only pull my hand away. He looks at me, shocked at first. But he smiles again, and shrugs after he stands back up.  
  
"See you around." He says to the both of us.  
  
"Hopefully not." I say under my breath. And even though I'm sure he heard me, he still gives a wink before he starts to walk away.  
  
Both Gene and I watched after him… There was defiantly something I didn't like about that guy.  
  
It was only until he was out of sight that I realized who I stood next to.  
  
"Are you all right?" Gene asks me, and I turn to him, seeing him picking up my bags. He has a charming smile on his face- but I try not to fall in.  
  
"I don't recall asking for your help from that guy." I say to him, ignoring his false concern. "Or with my bags."  
  
His smile changes now, to an amused one.  
  
"Oh, don't be so harsh there." He laughs some, as he continues to carry the bags. "You should thank me, if anything! That Derrick guy is a real jerk." He bumps me on my elbow some, with a wide smile "And these bags are pretty heavy."  
  
"Give me my bags." I say, almost irritated by his manner.   
  
"Not until you thank me!" His says, pulling away- sounding much like a child.  
  
My face turns red, a different shade than before…   
  
"Give them back!" I demand, attacking him from all sides, but he's too fast for me.  
  
He then smiles, and sticks his tongue out before he begins to run away.  
  
"Hey!" I yell as I scurry after him. "Get back here!"  
  
*  
  
He made me follow him into his apartment. The jerk.  
  
He ran ahead, and I came to his open door with a huff. I know he left it open especially for me to follow. He was hiding, no doubt.  
  
I walk into the room, and begin to remember the night I had last been here… I said nothing as I passed the couch I had slept on that night. Cried, even.  
  
But my attention was soon turned to an obvious trail Gene had left for me. One of my bags lay in the beginning of the hallway not to far from the couch. I went to it, and when I looked further down I saw another one at the only door open in the hall.  
  
Not even bothering to pick the first up, I went to the other, and peered into the room- and saw on the bed, the third bag.  
  
I pull my hair back some and shake my head as I walk into the room. And only pretend not to notice him creeping behind me as I approach the bed.  
  
But once I reach the foot of it, I quickly turn about and point my finger.  
  
"Ah hah!" I shout out… but then my finger falls, like the sweat drop forming on my forehead.   
  
He's not there…  
  
"Looking for me?" I hear the voice behind me, and almost go to turn around, that is, until I feel his arms wrap around me.  
  
My cheeks immediately go crimson as he pulls me toward him, closer to the bed.  
  
How low can he go? Stealing my bags to get me into his bed… But I can't help but feel excited over all this. He must obviously feel it, too.  
  
"Saved from a jerk, by a jerk…" I say under my breath for him to hear, and I can practically feel his smile on my neck- like his hands on my hips.  
  
"Why are you shunning me?" he asks as his hands roam up and down my waist. "I saw you blushing when you first even looked at me…. A lot like you are now."  
  
One of his hands comes to my face, where he gently turns it slightly for me to see his own. Verifying the red that has long crept over my cheeks.  
  
"You're very beautiful…" he whispers on my lips, which are quivering from anxiety.  
  
He's boring his eyes into my own. And just as I'm to close mine, to receive his lips. His eyes narrow, causing my to reopen.  
  
I find myself turned around, facing him entirely, now. His face is empty of feeling, and his hand holding my arm.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks, still looking at my eyes.  
  
"I.. I.." I start, shaken from what has just and is happening.  
  
He recognizes me.   
  
My heart is pounding so hard with fear if it's true.  
  
He stares at me, still waiting for an answer. I try to calm myself before I speak again. Maybe he does not know exactly who I am, just sparking a familiarity.   
  
One can only hope.  
  
"My name is Jaime." I say, standing upright and pulling my arm from him, which he let's go freely. Yet he still stares for an answer. "Jaime Hawking." I finish.  
  
He looks at me, for one last moment with that contemplating face that makes me so uneasy before he asks, "Hawking? As in JIM Hawking?"  
  
I try to look shocked that he is familiar with the name.  
  
"You know Jim?" I ask, bowing my head some to make the act more convincing.  
  
"Yes. I do." He says, standing tall now. "And you?"  
  
I smile some, as I tilt my head up, now.  
  
"I'm his cousin." I say, proudly almost.  
  
And at that moment, to my most good fortunes and ease, all the tense feeling about the room is gone.  
  
"His cousin!?" He almost jumps up in disbelief, which seems weird to say.  
  
I try to nod or claim 'yes' but he is too busy squeezing my face. Only when he let's go I'm able to tell him to stop.  
  
"You look like you could be his twin!" He laughs, looking me over again.  
  
"How do you know him?" I ask, crossing my arms now.  
  
"He hasn't told you about me?" he asks, pointing to himself.  
  
"I don't even know who you are!" I 'claim'.  
  
His hands slip to his waist, where he gives a 'pose'. "I am Gene Starwind!" His voice echoes comically through the room.  
  
I then remember to act surprised.  
  
"You.. You're Gene Starwind?" I ask, letting my jaw open some.  
  
He looks at me, with one of his hands on his chin and nods, like he were posing for a camera.  
  
"Hmm… Fred didn't tell me you were so.."  
  
"Handsome? Charming? Gorgeous? Smooth?" He intervenes, trying to finish my sentence.  
  
"Idiotic." I say unfeelingly.  
  
His only smile only widens. "Really? Are you sure?" He tries to sound serious, but his smile defies him. "So you're Fred's 'surprise', huh?"  
  
He brings his eyes over me, in places I didn't think were so 'professional'.  
  
"Employee." I rephrase, putting my hand to his face, to return his gaze to mine.  
  
"Well, now you're my employee!" He laughs devilishly. "And your first job is to take off all your clothes."  
  
I then hit him over the head, which he takes a hold of as he creeps to the corner, playfully.  
  
"I was just kidding…." He says with false wet eyes. "Just your blouse will be fine.."  
  
I pretend to make like I'm going to hit him again, but he jumps up.  
  
"Kidding! Kidding!" He shouts, his hands raised.  
  
And as we both smile at one another, each for one reason or another. All I can think to myself is:  
  
It worked.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
*****************************  
  
another A/N:  
  
liked it? loved it? hated it?  
  
miss me? already ended your life because you thought I was gone? didn't even know I was gone?  
  
Well, leave me a review on whatevuh! Whether or not you liked it.. cause if you didn't... tell me what you want me to do differently, to make it so you will like it. And if you liked it... GROOVY! Tell me that too! I love it.  
  
*** SPECIAL THANKS TO: Emme! without her, this chapter would not have been able to have been posted.  
  
*** PICTURES FOR BRAND NEW! http://www.freewebs.com/redcoloredstar I made a site some time ago... for this story, as well as other Outlaw Star yaoi... It wasn't so successful.... But it does have pictures that correspond with the story in it... Check it out eh? 


	8. For a loss of Control

A/N: Pretty quick update, no? Let's get some more reviews so I know you guys are still out there, eh? I now have FF.net up and running again. ..My computer is bi-polar. Oo'... So keeping that in mind. I probably won't be able to log in soon enough. I know I posted this myself, but. Another thank you to Emme, for standing by and much more!  
  
** Again, the text between the "// "are events that happened in the past, just to help people not to get lost.  
  
Previous chapter: Jim finally gets the guts to go to Gene's place, as Jaime. Jaime meets a jerk named Derrick.... Gets 'saved' by Gene.... Gene recognizes Jaime?! ...Oh, Jaime is Jim's cousin! ..right. Gene believes. Continues to flirt. Jaime is a success?..... so far.  
  
Brand New: Part 8 "For a loss of control." [PG-13]  
  
"The material you have here actually isn't that bad." I say to Gene as I look through the files in his computer. "But how do you plan to get the money to set it all up?" I ask, turning my chair some to look at him.  
  
He looks tired, leaning against the wall, with his head kept tilted up some, probably in order to keep him awake... We've been in his 'working' room for quite some time now, so I guess I can't blame him. It's a.. nice room. Nice meaning not nice, apparently, especially with papers and blueprints scattered messily about, as well as the occasional dirty magazine... Not to mention the lovely pictures of coarse women hanging all about the walls. Guess it's the working room in more than one way.  
  
"Well... I do have some money saved up..." he speaks, sounding almost unsure as he lightly pushes himself from the wall to stand firmly on his two feet.  
  
"Ah hah.." I blink some and raise an eyebrow at his uncertainty. "Well, we can use that then." I say rather abruptly before I spin back around to face the computer screen once more. "I just need to change a few things..." I mumble as I begin to type onto the computer.  
  
"Wait.. what are you.." he begins to object, as I feel him peering over my shoulder. But as he watches me make my changes- he sees all is well.  
  
The clicking and tapping of the keyboard is all that can be heard for a minute or two, and I can only hope he is able to follow what I am doing.  
  
"..I never thought of doing that..." he says, sounding almost amazed when I let my hands to rest, and I smile some, for him to see.  
  
"Well, I can show you some more stuff tomorrow, but for now. I think we should both go to bed." I save what was done, and turn off the computer, leaving a blank screen in front of me, and Gene over my shoulder.  
  
"You're a smart gal." He chimes as he turns my chair about to face him. "I'm only hoping that Fred only gave you over to me, because you're a girl. And not some psycho." He smiles at his 'joke', and I push him away a little, jokingly.  
  
"Fred said you need all the help you can get." I tease with a smile of my own.  
  
"Is that so?" He asks, eyebrows raised, with each of our mouths curved shamelessly.  
  
"Uh huh." I respond, looking into those blue eyes of his.  
  
"Well then..." he starts, bringing his face closer and closer to mine, giving me, yes, a better look at his once tired, but now fervent eyes. I can't help but let a small rush of red blush over my cheeks, as a quiver of pleasure runs through my body at his closeness. And just as I'm sure he is going to kiss me... I feel myself falling to the ground. "You can sleep on the couch!" I hear him yell as my butt hits the floor.  
  
I guess I was practically out of my seat in anxiety, that he was able to just pull it right from under me, leaving me to fall like a ton of bricks.  
  
"You jerk!" I laugh some in embarrassment, lifting my butt up some off the floor to rub it.  
  
I look up to Gene, and see him at the doorway, sticking his tongue out at me before he takes off running.  
  
I go on to get up, still rubbing my rear end. But once I walk over to the door, and peer into the dark, empty hallway, a different mood seems to dawn upon me.  
  
/ "Gene!" I called his name as I wandered the hallways. "Gene! It's Jim! Where are you?"  
  
The place was dark that day... But it wasn't here, was it? Somewhere else...  
  
It was messy, torn apart- the walls crumbling, and the whole place smelling of smoke and alcohol. Gene's place was always like that then. But that day, it seemed more apparent. More cold. Unfamiliar even.  
  
That day? What day was that?  
  
I remember being scared when I came. When nobody answered the door. That Fred was right.  
  
About what?  
  
"Gene?" I peered into his room, and saw him sitting on the bed, hunched over with his hands over his eyes. I was surprised to see him like that, but I was happy to see him nonetheless. "Gene!" I ran over to him, happily. "I knew you wouldn't leave me. I knew Fred was just trying to keep you away from me!"  
  
Why would Fred want to keep me away? Did he want me to himself?  
  
I jumped onto the bed, and hugged him. Only, after a while, he still wasn't hugging back. And in replace of his hands over his eyes, was his hair.  
  
"Gene?" I whispered, afraid at his silence. I could see tears streaming down his cheeks. "What's wrong?"/  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
I suddenly realize Gene is standing right in front of me, and I almost jump.  
  
"Eh!" I back up a little, running my back into the wall, and I look at Gene again, who smiles.  
  
"You fall asleep standing up?" He asks, bringing himself closer to me, his head tilted down to look at me closer, with level eyes.  
  
I shake my head, and put the palms of my hand against the wall, as he begins to approach me once more. I'm guessing he likes the fact that I can't seem to stop him, when he gets this close to me. That I enjoy it, as much as I try not to show it.  
  
"Are you sleepy?" He whispers, as if the question was something sensual, sending a small shiver through my ears and down my back.  
  
"A little.." I try to smile some, hoping in a way that he will back away some and let me breathe.  
  
He doesn't speak as he brings his face close to mine. I watch his eyes as they search my pink cheeks, and shaking lips. I see his own lips curve some in satisfaction, being able to control me like this.  
  
I close my eyes before I see him start to bring his lips to mine..  
  
And after a moment of dark silence, with nothing happening, I decide to open my eyes a crack.  
  
I look at Gene's face now, it's looking at my face again. But this time more inquisitive than before, and less controlling.  
  
"You look so much like Jim.." he says, making me tense up even more at hearing this.  
  
"Oh.. yeah? I get that a lot." I respond, with a, goofy, I'm sure, smile on my face.  
  
"You're his cousin?" He asks, and I nod. "So why was Jim living on the streets when I found him?"  
  
"You found him?" I ask a question to his question, although I already know the answer.  
  
"Yeah, when he was just a little kid. Barely old enough to tie his shoes." He says, backing from me some- and talking to me almost accusingly. "He had nobody. And I took him in."  
  
"Look." I say, my smile long faded, and face taken offense. "It's not like I threw Jim out onto the street. I never even knew I had a cousin, until just recently! I met him when.. I, I was trying to get a job at Fred's... And when I saw him... I -We looked so much alike, and when he told me his last name."  
  
"Are you sure you're not his sister?" Gene asks, sounding skeptical.  
  
"I never had any brothers or sisters." I say, rather slowly as I begin to think of some lie I can tell. "..After my parents died when I was 8, I was put under adoption. I kept my last name, and I guess it was only coincidence that Jim and I were able to meet." Gene is still staring at me, as if I'm guilty of some crime. "Gene. What are you trying to accuse me of?" I ask with a strong voice.  
  
"I just wonder why you never showed you're face up before..." he says before turning his back to me and shrugging some. "Jim's a good kid. He didn't deserve what he went through when he was so young."  
  
"I know..." I say under my breath, not knowing what else to say except: "But I'm sure he's glad that you came into his life."  
  
With this, Gene turns around. And I almost smile to confide, that is, until I see the solemn look on his face.  
  
"You have no idea, do you?" is the last thing he says to me, before leaving to go into his room.  
  
And I can't help but feel I really don't.  
  
*  
  
"Morning, sunshine." I hear a cheerful voice, and feel my cheek being pinched.  
  
I groan some, as I hit Gene's hand away.  
  
"Go away.." I whine, as I turn over on the bed.  
  
The bed?  
  
I then quickly sit up, and look around.  
  
"How did I get in here?" I ask, looking at Gene now, who is sitting beside me on his bed.  
  
"You mean you don't remember?" He asks, making a worried face. "We had a couple drinks last night, and then made mad love!"  
  
I punch him in the arm, and he laughs some.  
  
"Quit it." I say, with a serious voice. But I can't help but be glad that he is joking around with me again, after the weird moment last night.  
  
Gene rubs his arm some as his smile fades a little.  
  
"I moved you in here last night." He shrugs. "But don't worry. I slept on the couch!" He adds, raising his hands up for a moment.  
  
I smile a little at his quick response and nod. "Thank you." I say sincerely.  
  
"Yeah, well don't get use to it." He starts to say, more casual now "I only did it because I felt bad about last night... I. I didn't mean to put any blame on you. Just. I guess I was just mad because. –Oh I don't know! Let's just forget about it!"  
  
Gene then jumps up from the bed. And I watch as he exits the room.  
  
I begin to get up myself, pulling the sheets off of me, so I can follow him.  
  
"I made breakfast, so you might not want to eat." I hear him yell from the kitchen, and I can't help but smile.  
  
*  
  
Why was this all coming back now? Or, rather, why so slow? Bits and pieces of memories that I can hardly clip together have been lingering in my mind.  
  
What had Gene meant when he said 'I had no idea'. I had no idea about what? Jim's life? My life?  
  
I guess it wouldn't not make sense if he did say that. Even though I lived it. But, for some reason I thought it better not to ask Gene. I don't want him to get like he did the night before. The tenseness between us was unbearable. I was lucky he apologized to me this morning....  
  
It seems only time will able to bring it all together.  
  
"Hey, Jaime... You look like you're ready to take a break."  
  
Gene's voice interrupts my thoughts, and I turn my head over my shoulder to look over at him.  
  
"Did you get any work done?" I ask, my voice not expecting much.  
  
"Yeah, of course." He responds, stretching in his chair.  
  
I get up from my chair, and stand over Gene as he stretches.  
  
"Of course meaning not really, right?" I ask playfully, as I poke either side of his ribs.  
  
He lets out a little 'oof' before he turns out of his chair and grabs me. Causing me to laugh some as he pulls me back into his chair with him.  
  
"You're so cute." He says through his nose as he gives me a noggie.  
  
I laugh more as I push his hand away.  
  
/ "Quit it Gene!"  
  
"Quit what?" He pretends to be oblivious every time when he tickles me. "This?" He asked self-righteously, as he poked me in the side again.  
  
I laughed more as I tried to grab his hands.  
  
"Gene!" I cried out, with tears in my eyes.  
  
He finally stopped when I was able to take no more.  
  
"You still breathing?" He asked with a mischievous smile.  
  
"No thanks to you!" I tackled him, with a smile on either of our faces. It was only until he wrestled me down, I calmed. "...Can I stay with you tonight, Gene? I hate it at Fred's."  
  
"What's so bad about Fred's?" Gene asked, letting go of my arms, which allowed me to sit up.  
  
"Fred." I said, making a face to Gene to confirm my hate for him.  
  
"I'm sorry, kid. But I... I have things to do. You know that. If I'm going to be able to keep you, I gotta make some money." He explained. And I knew it hadn't been the first time he'd said it. "Once I save up enough, it'll be just you and me. Alright?"  
  
"You promise?" I asked, with hopeful eyes.  
  
"I promise." He said most genuinely. "Now, come on. We should go over to Fred's now. I can't stand to look at you a minute longer." He joked, giving me another reason to jump on him. Only this time, I hugged him.  
  
"I love you, Gene." I smiled onto his shoulder.  
  
"You too, squirt, you too." /  
  
"So whaddaya say?" I look up at Gene, me being sprawled over his lap in his chair. "Wanna get out of here?"  
  
I look at Gene's face, and remember how I really did and still do love to see him.  
  
I can't help to feel glad that I finally have the chance to be with the only person I've ever told I loved. Yeah, it had been a different kind of love then, but maybe it was more now.  
  
All I know, is that all I need now, is to have his love in return.  
  
"Yeah." I answer, nodding my head, putting my eyes to his. "Yeah I do."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! ..Sorry for the kinda uneventful chapter.. but. It's a plot builder. So. You know.... Just, please keep the reviews-a-comin so I can keep the story-a-goin. I promise it'll get better soon enough.  
  
***I might be changing my penname soon. It's a maybe. Think I should? Shouldn't? Don't really care? Tell me, if you'd like.  
  
Adrienne D: I'm glad you're still reading! And yeah. It was a major drag, not being able to post and all. Drag. Hah. ...Sorry. But yeah. Jim is just digging himself deeper. We'll see how Gene reacts soon enough, eh? And as for Derrick. Very good! We will be seeing more of him... unfortunately ;)  
  
StormArrow And JadeViper: Thanks for pointing that out to me. I didn't even know I was not accepting anonymous reviews! I love to read all reviews, anonymous or not, so thanks for leaving one. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
CTB: Hey, I like you a lot too! ( Thanks for your kind review. I hope that you'll keep reading. 


End file.
